craytelfandomcom-20200214-history
Sneak Peek (The Supernaturals)
Sneak Peek is the eleventh episode in Season 1 of The Supernaturals. It aired on March 30, 2015, garnering a total of 9.23 million US viewers. Plot Tyson and Mason gets a clear view of the risk they are in when Develro’s pack attacks them in their homes. Meanwhile, Felicia, Joel and Valentine tracks a supposed mermaid down the lake that’s causing multiple deaths. Summary A young man, Chris, talks to his girlfriend on the phone, as he tells her that he won’t be able to make it back to town as he has a family emergency. He then ends the call, as he goes back to the shore by the lake, revealing that he was lying. He joins a girl, Emmy, as they kiss. Chris removes his and Emmy’s shirt. As they continue to make out, they hear a sound by the lake. Chris goes to check it out when a girl appears. Chris is then knocked out by a fin revealing the girl to be a mermaid. Emmy screams as the mermaid drags Chris down to the lake. Mason and Joel drink their coffee while arguing about a video game, when Felicia and Valentine joins them. Rex and Dylan follows as Joel tell them about the alleged mermaid attack by the lake. Rex then says that he will check it out, as Valentine and Felicia volunteer to go. Dylan disagrees at first, but agrees after Felicia assures him that they will be safe. Valentine then suggest they stay for a night over at her family’s cabin by the lake to keep a lookout, which Felicia and Rex agrees to. The group part ways, as Mason and Joel meet up with Tyson at the bunker. Mason then invites them over to his place, where they find Jenny and Louie arguing with Michael as to whoever finished the last box of pizza. They stop as soon as they see Joel with two boxes of pizza. Meanwhile, Rex, Felicia and Valentine drive over to the cabin, where they see two figures inside the cabin. Rex pulls out his bow and arrow as he prepares to shoot whoever is inside the cabin. As they quietly enter the cabin towards one of the rooms, Valentine opens the door wide as they see two college teens making out. She then tells them that they are trespassing, as the couple head out the door carrying their clothes. Rex does a check around the cabin as he makes sure that they are alone and safe. After a game of Monopoly, Joel and Tyson head home, as Joel stays the night at Tyson’s house. He joins Macy and Theo at dinner, as Theo invites him to play a video game, while Tyson ask Macy about when his dad would come home. Macy tries to dodge the question, but eventually tells him that he won’t be able to be home in time for his birthday. Disappointed, he decides to go to bed, and soon Joel follows. In the cabin, Felicia, Valentine and Rex are drinking hot chocolate in front of the fireplace as they talk about the mermaid. Bored, Valentine pulls Rex away and brings him to the bedroom. The two share a kiss, as Valentine removes Rex’s shirt. As they continue to make out, they hear a noise outside. Valentine then reveals that she thought people making out would attract the mermaid. Rex grabs his bow and arrow without bothering to put back his shirt as the three of them quietly head out of the cabin. They slowly walk towards the shore when Rex is suddenly grabbed. The two manages to help him out as Rex shoots the mermaid with a tranquilizer arrow. Meanwhile, Tyson awakes as he hears a noise downstairs. He wakes Joel and the two hear Macy’s scream. They run to the other bedroom and see Theo awake, as Macy explains that she saw someone inside her bedroom. They head down to the kitchen to see everything broken and the glass door broken as well. Tyson gets a call from Louie, as they explain that there was a break in at their house as well. Back in the lake, the mermaid awakes tied with a rope. Felicia explains that they are not there to hurt her but to stop her from killing other people. The mermaid, who introduces herself as Coral, explains that she hurts those who are lying to their loved ones as she has the power to tell if someone is lying or not. Rex, Felicia and Valentine believes her as they come to an agreement to not kill anyone. Rex tells her that they will be checking on her once every few weeks, as Coral disappears under the water. The next day, they arrive at town to see police cars around Tyson’s house. They see Tyson, Joel and Mason outside as they report to them what they found out about Coral. Mason then tells them that Develro has declared war, and that what happened was only a sneak peek to what he will do to them and their families. Cast Main Cast Guest Stars * Maria Bello as Macy Stanton * Nico Joshua Escober as Rex Serrano * Glenn McCuen as Theo Stanton * Renee Olstead as Jenna * Christian Antidormi as Louie * Dylan Bruce as Michael Millet * Madison Smith as Chris * Amy Castle as Emmy * Michelle Mylett as Coral